Problem: A box contains $6$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $5$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $6 + 11 + 5 = 22$ jelly beans in the box. There are $6$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{6}{22} = \dfrac{3}{11}$.